Medieval Madness!"
by Ryoken1
Summary: Bayville High makes a Medieval Fair , and the madness and romance blooms between the students , as everyone has a part to play!
1. Default Chapter

X-men: Evolution : "Medieval Madness!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of this characters , and neither i own Arthurian mythology , so im completely innocent , HA!.  
  
Chapter I: "It starts"  
  
Bayville High , cafeteria , near 1:00 pm , Thursday:  
  
"As you all know , the school will held a "Medieval Fair" tomorrow , as part of our new activity program , everyone will get a part to play , please read the notes in your lockers , in there youl find everything that you should need to know , ill see you all at the show tomorow."-Kelly anounced throught the PA system.  
  
"Great , now we are going to have to dress like morons for the whole day"- Lance said , in a gruff voice.  
  
"I`m sure i`ll get to be a princess , or maybe a barwoman!-Tabitha added.  
  
"An i wil be a King , as im already are one in real life!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah , the king of EGO land , yo!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Lets go see what we got!"-Fred said , as he stormed to the lockers , and the rest of the brotherhood followed him , as did all the school.  
  
At the lockers:  
  
"A WENCH!"-Tabitha screamed as she readed her letter-"What could be worse than being a wench?".  
  
"Being a bufoon..."-Todd said as he readed his letter , his voice dying.  
  
"Oh yeah , i got to be a Knight!"-Pietro said ,as he started to make a victory dance.  
  
"Hey , i got to be the Executioner , thats pretty cool!"-Fred said- What did ya got , Lance?"  
  
Lance stared at his letter , as he was completely freezed in time.  
  
"Lemme see that!"-Pietro took the letter from Lance , who didnt even notice.  
  
"Lance Alvers , you been selected as one of the Knights of Bayville , your couple in the show and dance will be Katherine Pryde , who plays one of the Queen`s ladies...."-Pietro readed loudly.  
  
"Im gonna be Kitty`s knight, somebody kick me , i must be dreaming...OUCH! Pietro why did ya do that for!"-Lance said as Pietro waked him up from his daydream with a kick.  
  
"Ya asked for it , Lancelot"-Pietro said.  
  
"Wait a minute , Pietro , you are a Knight too , who is going to be your couple?-Tabitha asked.  
  
"Uh...no one!"-Pietro said , when Todd took the letter from him , and jumped on top of a locker.  
  
"Todd , give me back that!"-Pietro tried to grab the letter.  
  
"Yo! , It looks like Pietro got himself a date with the Princess of Bayville , Lady Rogue!"-Todd anounced , as he threw the letter to Pietro.  
  
"Man , you guys are so lucky , me and Todd dint even get a couple!"-Fred said.  
  
"I wonder what gig did the X-geeks recieved?"-Tabitha asked.  
  
A partial answer to her question came when Jean`s voice thundered throught the halls...  
  
"A WHAT! WHO WAS THE MORON IN CHARGE OF THIS!"  
  
  
  
At the X-Gee... , sorry ,at the X-men lockers:  
  
"Cmon Jean , its just like a play , why are you so upset about?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"She is right , what if ya have to play ah wench?"-Rogue added.  
  
"Easy for you two to say that , you two are a Lady and a Princess , and your "boyfriends" are playing the Knights of the "Jackass" table!"-Jean snapped back.  
  
"He isnt mah boyfriend , we are just seeing each other!"-Rogue snapped back.  
  
"What did ya got , Scott?"-Kitty asked Scott , trying to evade Jean and Rogue`s fighting.  
  
"Im the , uh , wenches , uh , Guild Master. ,"-He said slowly.  
  
"So you are a medieval pimp! , Hey , im gonna be a Tavern owner!"-Evan said- What did you get , Kurt?".  
  
"Im the Captain of the Guard"-Kurt replied-"Hey , i vonder what the rest of the school got?.  
  
Kurt got an answer as Taryn`s voice echoed throught the whole school.....  
  
"A WENCH! WHY DID I GOT TO BE A WENCH!  
  
At yet another set of lockers:  
  
"Hey , Risty , what did ya got?"-Arcade asked.  
  
"Im the tavern`s waitress , what did you get?"-She asked.  
  
"Im gonna a street merchant!"-Arcade responded in excitment.  
  
"Move it , shortie"-Duncan said as he pushed Arcade out of the way , and picked his leeter from his locker.  
  
Duncan read it , and went pale , and passed out.  
  
Risty took the note , and readed it.  
  
"Man , what did he got?"-Arcade asked.  
  
"He`s the village idiot"-Risty answered , witha smirk on her face.  
  
The next Day:  
  
The field in the center od the school was full of tents and stands , everyone dressed in costumes , the smell of food and drink everywhere.  
  
"Asvance , thee loyal subdits , lest thee al be late , and be forbid from the mead!"-Pietro said , dressed in a silver armor , as the brotherhood followed.  
  
"Yo , sir Pietro , lest your tongue inside thy mouth , so silence canreturn to our kingdom!"-Todd said , dressed in a byellow and red bufoon costume , as he hopped throught the place , mocking people.  
  
"Be quiet bufoon! , if ya want to evade being my next costumer!"-Fred ,who was wearing a black hood and brown pants , shirtless , said , as he carried an axe (a fake one , thankfully) on his shoulder.  
  
"Ill leave you now , thy friends , as i have to make a visit to the fair lady Pryde , whose beauty is thy kingdoms most precious relic!"-Lance , dressed in silver armor , said.  
  
"Let us share paths then , as where Lady Pryde is , Princess Rogue , the fair owner of this knights heart , is too!"-Pietro said , as he and Lance went off together.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Behold , my friends , these ladies of the night , merchants of pleasure and flesh , whose beauty`s worth a handfull of coins!"-Scott , dressed in a fur coat , screamed at the crowd.  
  
"I think you are overacting a little ,Scott"-Jean , dressed as a wench , said coldly.  
  
"For tonight`s thee can have the company of this fireheaded queen of carnal pleasures , for half the prize!"-Scott chanted at the crowd in front of them.  
  
"Scott..."-Jean voice was getting harsher  
  
"And if ya need more company my fair lads , you can get a visit by this lady fox of golden hairs , whose arts are yet to be explored!"-Scott said as his hand pointed at a very angry Tabitha.  
  
"You are gonna pay for this , Pep-jerk"-Tabitha mutered to himself.  
  
"And for last , the lovely lady of the lustfull soul , this fair and misterious chestnut crowned nymph!"-Scott said , pointing at Taryn , who was getting all red.  
  
Suddenly , Todd landed in front of Scott , as he jumped over the crowd.  
  
"Mi fair Lord of the night ladies , im here to sing thy all a song about these famous vamps ,and why their names are of renown , especially to all men who come to this town!"-Todd said to Scott.  
  
"These fair lady`s names are not of importance to their lovers , as they can only taste them as night , because their succubus kind , burns at the touch of light!".  
  
"The night is their fair ally , covering their sins and also hiding what they got between......"-Todd didnt get to finish , as the girls started to chase him , without any results , as Todd hopped from tent to tent with ease , leaving behind the Scott and the crowd , who were laughin their asses off.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Behold , my friends , these town`s fool , and be true executors of the swift law , as you choose what to throw at him!"-Fred screamed at the crowd , as Duncan was chained to a wall , in wich a bullseye was painted.  
  
"Ha , Tubby , they have nothing to throw , so maybe you should unchain me and...Oh shit"-Duncan`s voice died as he saw Arcade , walking to the crowd , holding a box full of tomatoes . lettuce and other vegetables.  
  
"But thy vegetables , perfect for throwing at fools , only one copper piece each!"-Arcade screamed as the croed started to buy his merchandise with glee.  
  
"YOU LITTLE TWERP! YOU ARE SO DEAD!-Duncan screamed as the crowd started to shower him with their vegetables , while Arcade hurried to get the boxes of eggs he left at his tent , a smirk across all his face.  
  
"Man , this is getting me hungry!"-Fred said as he picked a tomatoe , and started to eat him , oblivious to the screams behind him.  
  
Meanwhile....:  
  
"Fair lady , please delight me with another glass of mead , althought it is not as refreshing as your beauty!"-Forge screamed from a table , dressed in a noble man clothes.  
  
"Here`s thy mead , my lord , maybe i should join you when my break starts?"-Risty said , flirting shamelessly at Forge.  
  
"That will be a pleasure ill be looking foward to , my lady"-Forge said as he emptied his mug in one gulp.  
  
"Maybe this isnt so bad.."-risty thought as she headed back to the bar , where Evan was pouring drinks to the whole gang of the New Mutants , all of them dressed as musicians , except Jamie , who was dressed as a wizard.(aint that cute?)  
  
Later:  
  
They whole day went without any trouble , as Kurt didny have much trouble with his job, as he had the whole football team under his command , and no one caused any trouble.  
  
It was the time for the dance , and everyone headed to the central court , wich has full of light , and covered with decorations.  
  
The whole place was full of noise , as everyone was dancing , drinking and eating....  
  
Jean was dancing with Duncan , who was still dizzy from all the vegetable missiles he had goten hit with.  
  
Scott and Taryn were talking to each other , next to Tabitha and Kurt , who were talking about their day.  
  
The New mutants were playing the instruments , while Jamie was in charg of the lights and music.  
  
Risty and Forge were dancing in the middle of the court , lauhging at each other.  
  
Fred was eating at a table , while Todd delighted some girls with his malabarism tricks.  
  
Sudennly , the whole place got quiet.  
  
Rogue , dressed in a dark princess dress , entered the room , holding Pietro`s arm , who was dressed as a noble man.  
  
They were followed by Kitty , who was wearing a white miden dress, her hair let down , as she holded Lance`s arm , who was dressed in the same manner as Pietro.  
  
The noise returned when both couples started to dance in the middle of the room , catching everyones attention , for a long time.  
  
Later, much later....:  
  
Kitty and Lance were standing at the entrance , still dressed in their costumes.  
  
"Did ya like it today?"-Kitty asked him.  
  
"Even thought I j got to be a knight , and be all day with you , i still fell theres something missing in this day?"-Lance sighed.  
  
Kitty kissed him , before he could react.  
  
"Was that it?"-She asked , smiling at the slightly blushed boy.  
  
"Oh yeah"-he replied , smiling at her.  
  
They started to laugh together , and headed back inside , were Rogue and Pietro were still dancing together.  
  
"Wanna go , you two?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Okay , lets go"-Rogue replied.  
  
"Wait here , i got a surprise for you!"-Pietro said , before he dissapeared.  
  
"What is he up to?"-Rogue said , when Pietro appeared on the entrance , riding a black stallion.  
  
"Hop in , my Lady!"- Pietro said as he pulled a surprised , yet happy Rogue up , and both dissapeared in the night.  
  
"Man, they are just soo perfect together!"-Kitty gasped.  
  
"Yeah , wanna hop in?"-Lance aid , as he ducked.  
  
Kitty jumped on his back , and crosed her arms around his neck..  
  
"Always"-Kitty said.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Okay , what did ya think , read and review , and tell me what you expect next!.  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. Part 2

X-men: Evolution : "Medieval Madness!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of this characters , and neither i own Arthurian mythology , so im completely innocent , HA!.  
  
Chapter II: "It Ends":  
  
Bayville High , Saturday , 118:30 pm:  
  
The medieval fair had been such a success , that principal Kelly decided to organize a dance the next day , complete with the election of the queen and king of the kingdom , an idea that will sure help him get the funds to rebuild the gym , since the hwakins dance had left it destroyed.  
  
The students liked the idea , however , some of them didnt like the fact that they will have to reprise their roles , while others were more than thrilled to do their gigs again.  
  
Scott Summers was walking happily to his tent , were he would be reprising his role as "Medieval Pimp" , a role that enabled him to have all the fun he wanted at Jean , Taryn and Tabitha`s expense , without retribution.  
  
Suddenly , Jean appeared in front of him , wearing her wench costume.  
  
"Scott , we need to talk"-Jean said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry Jean , but its part of my act , so i hope that..."-Scott said , when Jean interrupted him.  
  
"Scott , its not about that!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Then whats it about?"-Scott said , completely surprised by Jean`s behaivor.  
  
"Its about..."us""-Jean said , getting closer to Scott.  
  
"Uh , Jean , i dont know whats going on , but im not staying to find out!"- Scott said nervously , as he turned back.  
  
Only to find Tabitha in front of him , wielding a big wooden mallet.  
  
THUD!  
  
"Sweet dream , prep-jerk!"-Tabitha said , as Scott fell to the floor , unconcious.  
  
"That was very good , were did ya get the mallet?"-Jean asked.  
  
"This? Oh , lets just say that if it wasnt for this mallet here , Lance and Pietro would keeps us up all night with their "love speeches" at the `hood house"-Tabitha said , seriously , as she grabbed Scott`s feet , while Jean grabbed his arms.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?"-Tabitha asked.  
  
"Relax , i`ve got the perfect idea"-Jean said , with an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
Later....  
  
"Here it is! , my fellow friends , if ya missed the chance to throw things at thy fool here , nows is your time , plus , we have a greater fool tonight!"-Fred said , as he pointed to the wall behind him , were Duncan was chained.  
  
Next to Scott.  
  
"Hiya Summers"-Duncan said.  
  
"Uh , why am i here?-Scott asked , as he realised were he was.  
  
"I think Red and that blonde chick were a little angry with ya , since they were the ones who brought you here"-Duncan responded.  
  
"You seem very calm , Mathews"-Scott said.  
  
"well , its isnt that bad , just fruit and vegetables , nothing gross , besides , i locked that Arcade twerp in his locker , so he isnt gonna be selling anything today"-Duncan said witha smirk.  
  
"Yeah? , then why is he standing there with Tolansky?-Scott replied , lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Buy yer slimeballs! They are perfect for throwing at thy fools! , only two copper coins each!"-Arcade and Todd screamed , as they started to sell their merchandise to the crowd.  
  
"Slimeballs?"-Scott said.  
  
"Yep , Todd decided that Arcade needed to sell something better this time!"-Fred responded.  
  
"TOLANSKY! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!-Scott yelled.  
  
"Would you lovely ladies buy a slimeball?"-Todd and Arcade said to the three girls in front of them.  
  
"Not one , all of them"-Jean said as she , Tabitha and Taryn took them from Arcade and Todd`s hands.  
  
"Jean! , dont you dare!...ARGH! QUIT IT!¡ TARYN! IT WAS A JOKE!-Scott yelled as he was hitted several times by balls of a slime he knew a lot about.  
  
"STOP IT YOU CRAZY BIMBO!"-Duncan screamed as Tabitha covered him in slime.  
  
"Well , it looks like our job here is done..."-Todd said , as he and Arcade walked away from the place , ignoring the screams behind them.  
  
Some hours later  
  
The school`s gym was full of teenagers , as the main attraction of the night , the dance contest , had started.  
  
Lance and Kitty were dancing in the middle of the floor , next to Pietro and Rogue , as the dancing contest was an obvious showdown between the two couples.  
  
Jean was in corner of the room , next to Duncan , who was still dizzy , completely covered in green slime , as did Scott , who was next to him , with Taryn at his side.  
  
"Vell , what do you think of tonight , Tabby?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"I think someone needs to show these people how to get it down!"-Tabitha replied as she dragged Kurt to the dance floor.  
  
They started to dance next to the others , leting the rithym guide them.  
  
Then the music stopped.  
  
Risty appeared on the enter stage , dressed as a barmaid , her hair completely off place.  
  
"Well , the judges have decided , and the King and Queen of Bayvile are...."-Her voice echoed throught the place , as everyone shutted up.  
  
".....Pietro Maximoff and Marie Rogue!"-Risty said.  
  
Everyone cheered , as Pietro King and Rogue got on the stage , and were crowned by Risty.  
  
"And now , the King and Queen will anounce the event that winned the award of "Best Both"!-Risty said , as she gave Pietro the mic.  
  
"It is the King and Queem`s pleasure to proclaim "Punish the fool" the award of best booth , especially for the update they did on their second night.The winners are Todd Tolensky , Fred Dukes and Theodore "arcade" Webber!"-He screamed. as Todd , Fred and Arcade stepped up to the stage.  
  
Todd grabbed the mic , as Arcade and Fred recieved the prize from Rogue and Pietro.  
  
"Yo all! Since such noble folk has elected us , we have a gift for you , as the fools will be chained again for your shooting pleasure!"-Todd screamed , as all the members of the football team , at Kurt`s command , grabbed Scott and Duncan , and took them outside , while all the crowd followed.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!"-Scott screamed as they took him outside.  
  
"You are dead Tolansky! DEAD!"-Duncan screamed as they dragged him down.  
  
"Remember , if ya all want our famous slimeballs , just buyèm from ms Tabitha Smith!"-Arcade yelled.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-The scream of Scott and Duncan was heard in response.  
  
"Well , were should we go now?"-Lance asked.  
  
"I wanna get something to eat , im like starving!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah , my queen needs a feast worthy of her beauty!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Come on Quickie"-Rogue said , as she blushed.  
  
They all left the hall , and headed to the parking lot.  
  
"Okay , lets get in the jeep and ......WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"- Lance screamed at Forge , who was lying in the back of the jeep , covered in purple lipstick , his hair completely messed up.  
  
"Honestly i cant remember"-Forge responded , as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Man , he looks like a truck ran over him, twice!"-Kitty exclaimed.  
  
The END (FINALLY)  
  
  
  
Okay , this wasnt supposed to be a two chapter , but ya all asked for this , soon , aster i post the fourth part of Mutant World Tour , ill start my Rogue/Pietro series of funny one shots , and continue writing humor stories , so read and review , telling me what ya want ¡  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
